Mending The Heart
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: It's unexpected, it's powerful, it's tragic, it's love. Sometimes it takes a little while, but in the end there is always a way to mend the broken heart. Question is, are they willing to fight for it. Nothing is ever easy. Tommy/OC Read and Review please! :D but most of all, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Cept the Original Characters. Everything else is Lionsgate.

**Authors Note:** probably one of my favorite movies I was late to discover. Never got to see it in the theaters so I was super excited to get it on netflix. Then I was hooked. Need more Tommy Stories out there!

* * *

**Mending The Heart**

Chapter 1

_"The heart is the only broken instrument that works."- T.E. Kalem_

Tommy wrapped his knuckles and got ready for some time with the bag. He had some paper work to finish for Colt but that could wait till later, Colt didn't care as long as whatever needed to be filed was done by payroll. Working for Colt wasn't a high paying job, not that he really needed it, but it felt good to keep busy. Focus on training and fighting than dealing with family issues yet to be resolved.

Sure he and Brendan were speaking, same with pop, just some wounds need time.

He walked out of the office upstairs and made his way down the steps, only to find some punk warming up. Kid couldn't be more than 15 or 16, Tommy thought. He watched the kid move and anticipate the next counter. He had a solid right hook, definitely knew what he was doing.

The kid showed some great potential.

When the leg spun and knocked the bag Tommy wondered what the kid could pull off in the cage. Kid was a boxer no doubt, but it didn't mean he couldn't learn.

Probably could handle himself well.

Dropping from the steps Tommy walked around the bag.

"Hey Kid," Tommy spoke behind him. The kid refused to turn but responded, "Look I'm almost done," The kid lashed out, "I got a session with Dennis in 10 min, then she's all yours."

Tommy smirked and looked away before shaking his head, "Dennis huh? That's a nice jab you got there, who taught you how to box?"

The kid stopped and rolled his eyes, "Dude I'm trying to train, can you just back the fuck off."

'Little shit' Tommy smirked, he moved around to face the kid who hadn't looked at him yet.

"Simple question." Tommy pondered.

Backing off the kid raised his hands in frustration, "Dude just leave me the- Oh shit."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, kid finally recognized him.

"You're Tommy Conlon." He stuttered.

Tommy nodded.

"Last time I checked," He handed the boy a water bottle, "You watch MMA?"

The kid took it gratefully and downed it nodding, "Fuck yeah. That shit is intense."

Tommy looked around and crossed his arms, "Ever been in a cage?"

The kid shook his head, "I stick to the ring, and cage really isn't for me. Did some amateur stuff but it never went anywhere."

Tommy shrugged, "Too bad. Little coaching, add some steps, that right hook of yours could be doing some serious damage."

Tommy began to walk away but the kids voice followed. "You think so?" The kid asked hopefully, "You think I could fight cage one day."

Tommy looked the scrawny kid up and down and smirked, "Wouldn't be wasting my time here did I didn't think so. Anyway. See ya."

**-break-**

Tommy took a break from his training and watched the mystery kid walk around the gym before he settled in the corner and set his bag down. Tommy walked into Colts office and knocked.

"We running a daycare? Kid seems comfortable" Hs asked Colt, nodding to boy on the floor below. Colt laughed not looking up from his desk.

"That's Mark." Not even needing to look at whom Tommy was talking about.

"Family?" Tommy questioned. Colt shook his head, "Nope. Family friend. Sister works as a nightshift nurse down at County. She needed some help out; he was getting into some trouble. So, I offered to let him come here, kids a natural boxer."

Tommy grunted, "No shit. I watched his lesson. You teach him?"

Colt snorted, "Shit no. That's natural. He's Bruisy Phillips kid."

Tommy shocked for a second looked at the kid below doing some homework, "Damn. Bruisy Phillips?"

Colt looked up and nodded, "The one and only. Trained by the pops himself."

Crossing his arms Tommy just shook his head. Shit, his dad was a legend in the 'Burgh.' The kid had some real talent. Tommy wanted to see what he could use it for.

**-break-**

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot at Colts and hurried out. It was around 830, her shift had ended a bit early, and so she was grateful that she wasn't picking up Mark too late. Slamming the door shut she ran into lobby. No one was at the desk and Elizabeth groaned; she just wanted to grab Mark and go.

She walked past the empty desk and looked for her brother, she just saw guys working out.

"Can I help you?" Someone spoke behind her. Elizabeth turned and stared at the man who approached her, he was attractive, but he was just like the rest of them.

"Colt around?" She asked annoyed, not wanting to talk to some meathead. The guy smirked and shook his head, "He's out. I work for him, I'm Tommy." He held out his hand. Elizabeth hesitated before shaking it.

"Elizabeth," She commented before letting go, "I'm looking for my brother," She brought up her hands, "He is about this tall, teenager, probably running his mouth."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "Mark's in the office," He pressed down on the intercom and spoke into it, "Kid get your ass up here, your sisters here."

Elizabeth heard a door slam and could see from the back as her brother made his way down the steps and jogging over to her.

"Hey you." She acknowledges, Mark gave her a nod. Tommy wanted to laugh, the kid was young but he towered over his older sister.

"Hi Liz." He stood there awkwardly before Elizabeth smiled and motioned to the door leading outside

"You all set?" She asked, Mark nodded and shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Yeah lets go."

She flashed a smile to Tommy, "Thanks again."

Tommy nodded, "No problem." He shifted his gaze to the brother, "Later kid."

Mark gave him a tired smile, "Bye Tommy. See you tomorrow."

Tommy would have recognized her anywhere. Elizabeth Phillips was just as known as her father. The ringside beauty of the arena they called her. She was only a teenager then, but the name stuck. She was still beautiful. Elizabeth, her mother and brother all went to every match Bruisy had. When Bruisy won the World Title, it was Elizabeth, just 18 in the photo at the center, hugging her father. Proud and strong. It was rotten luck just a week later he would be killed along with his wife in a drunk driving incident.

He watched the siblings through the glass. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her brother and stood up to ruffled his hair a bit. He playfully shoved her away and she laughed before kicking him. Tommy couldn't help but wonder what that was like, a happy family. Maybe he would know someday.

**-break-**

Elizabeth placed the pasta on the table and watched as Mark took a scoop for himself. He passed it to her and she smiled and got herself a serving.

"So how was Colts?" She asked taking a small bite. Noticing Mark wasn't too interested in dinner.

Mark shrugged, "It was alright"

Elizabeth laughed, "Alright? What did you do? Didn't you have a lesson with Dennis today?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "I TRAINED, we had a SESSION. I don't need lessons, I am not some amateur."

Elizabeth laughed, "Touchy. Ok, how was the session. What did he say? Think you can compete?"

Mark nodded, "He told me within a couple of months I will be good enough for a real tournament."

Elizabeth nodded, "Good. But you know the rules, any Ds or Fs and you can't compete."

Mark nodded, "I know Liz." He played with his food for a second before taking a breath and looked at his sister.

"That guy you met tonight, Tommy-" He began, "Tommy's an MMA fighter. One of the best."

Elizabeth took a sip of her water and shrugged, "I care? Colt runs an MMA/Boxing gym. Probably has a lot of those guys around."

Mark looked at his sister before speaking up, "He says I may have what it takes to get in the cage."

Elizabeth stopped chewing and brought her napkin to her face and closed her eyes before setting it down, "Mark-"

Mark spoke up, "Liz hear me out-"

Elizabeth shook her head in frustration, "The judge said NO fighting. You are already hanging on by a leash. If anything were to happen-"

Mark stood up and banged his fist on the table, startling Elizabeth, "This isn't like that!" He shouted, "I'm not getting into some fights on the streets or hanging out with Rowley and his crew ok! Tommy is a professional fighter! He fights in SPARTA and Professional matches. Those aren't back alley beat downs! Besides," He pleaded to her, "I would be at the gym, not getting into trouble."

"Mark" Elizabeth whispered, "You have no reason to raise your voice at me, I just said-"

"I know what you said," He countered, "You are saying no. This isn't fair, you aren't my mother, and you shouldn't be able to make these decisions. I'm almost an adult-"

"You are 16 years old Mark." Elizabeth hissed, "And I am doing my best along with Gran to keep this family together." She tossed her napkin on the table, losing her appetite; "You have NO right to talk about making decisions, when the last few you made got you in jail. Who had to bail you out huh Mark? Tell me."

He stood there silent. Elizabeth nodded, "Right. Me. So if you have any plans on getting a job soon, or paying rent, or paying the bills then by all means make your own decisions. But as long as you live in my house, you will respect me and follow my rules. Do you understand?"

Mark nodded; Elizabeth took the plates from the table and walked into the kitchen.

Mark followed behind her guilty.

"Liz…" he spoke up, "Liz I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Don't be sorry, just…Mark try for me ok? I'm trying and I can't do this alone."

He nodded, "I know."

Setting the dishes in the sink she turned to face him, "If you want to train for MMA. Then I need to know more ok, Colt offered to help you box, he has to be on board for this. Then we can talk?"

Mark smiled and ran over to his sister and lifting her off the ground in a giant hug.

"Thanks sis." He whispered and set her down before walking away. Elizabeth smiled and watched him retreat. Glancing over to the fridge she the picture of her once completed family. She sighed, wishing for the better days and went back to cleaning.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So what did you think? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Cept the Original Characters. Everything else is Lionsgate.

**Authors Note:** I am so glad this story has been a hit. I hope you can all find the time to review.I love hearing feedback, ideas, questions, comments, or just a friendly this was amazing or why rip my heart out like that! haha. Flailing is encouraged.

* * *

**Mending The Heart**

Chapter 2

_"We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy."- Frank Kane_

Elizabeth sat in Colts office and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Not actually believing that he would be agreeing to this.

"So you're saying I should let him train? Forgo the boxing and let him do this MMA."

Colt stood up from his desk, "I'm saying you should least give it a chance. Liz. The kid can always go back to boxing. If he has an interest in MMA, let's see where it goes. What's the worse that could happen?"

Elizabeth snapped her head forward and gave him a death glare. "Have you forgotten I work for a county hospital? I can give you detailed accounts of the many MMA fighters I have encountered over the last few years."

"Liz he's a kid. He's a good kid." Colt pressured, "He is a little lost right now. What's wrong with him exploring different outlooks?"

He sat in front of her on his desk, "You want him to end up back with Rowley?"

Elizabeth stood up and shook her head, "God. Don't even say that. It's just. Colt," She sighed, "That's my baby brother."

Colt nodded, "I understand that."

"Good," She nodded, "And what about this Tommy character? You sure you can't train him."

Colt rolled his eyes, "I have my hands full already, don't worry Tommy's good. I trust him."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "He isn't just some meathead that is going to beat the shit out of Mark right? He knows his stuff?" She questioned nervously.

Colt bit back a laugh and just nodded "Tommy's one of my best fighters. I wouldn't have anyone else train him. You know that."

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course, and I trust you. Completely. Just…Can I talk to Tommy? Is he here?"

Colt nodded and stood up from his desk and walked out the door yelling for the guy. Couple seconds later, he was standing with the two in Colts office.

"So you told Mark he could be an MMA fighter?" Elizabeth busted out, getting straight to the point. Tommy just laughed and raised his hands in defense. "I just told him with a little work he could probably fight."

Elizabeth clicked her tongue in annoyance and just shook her head in frustration, "Because that's not what he was dying to hear, a top MMA fighter telling him that he has potential. Just bury that down in the dream boat, not actually consider it."

"Look, the kids got talent."

Elizabeth sighed, "I know. It's just. Mark has responsibilities. He has…issues that keep him grounded. School is priority over fighting. Is that understood?"

"Crystal." Tommy nodded.

"Good. And if he is over this, over fighting, over cage and wants to go back to box. Then he is free to do so. He's a kid. You can see when limits are at the breaking point. I am trusting you to know when enough is enough."

"I will." Tommy promised.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, "Good because if I hear any word you step out of line, I will come down here and I will kick your ass."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh and slap Colt on the back, "She's got some balls Boyd, she most definitely is her fathers daughter." Tommy smirked.

Elizabeth just shrugged, "I protect what's mine. I trust you Tommy. I want your word."

Tommy looked her up and down, her demeanor showed she was serious, "Sure I'll train baby Philips." He answered, "Can't promise anything but that I can make him a fighter, and I will make sure it's done right."

Elizabeth accepted his words and reached into her purse. She got out her checkbook, but Tommy stepped forward and shook his head.

"Don't-" Tommy began, Colt raising his eyebrow next to him, "I don't need payment Elizabeth. Seeing as I am the single-hand possibly of destroying the Phillips boxing legacy by this, might as well do it for free."

It was the first time she smiled in the entire meeting, "Great. Makes me feel tons better." She replied with a hint of sarcasm that had him smiling as well.

"So." She clapped, "Let's discuss schedules."

40 minutes later she noticed the clock on the wall, "Crap! I'm late. Well," Grabbing her belongings, "Thanks for the reassurance Boyd and thanks for the promise to not kill my brother Mr. Conlon." She stuck her hand out and Tommy shook it giving her a nod. She excused herself from the room and began to descend the stairs.

Mark was waiting for her at the bottom.

"Well!?" He pressed as they walked through the gym.

"Well what?" She teased.

Mark groaned, "Liz! What's the verdict?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm late for work and we gotta go. So if you want the details about when Mr. Conlon is going to start training, then I suggest you follow me and get your ass in the car."

Mark threw a fist bump and cursed with excitement. Elizabeth turned at his choice of words and he stopped as nodded. But not before turning and giving the guys up top thumbs up.

They watched amused from above, "Hmm pro bono?" Colt spoke up, "That's not like you Tommy. Figured you would want the extra cash."

Tommy shrugged, "I know what it's like to struggle, and she's your friend. Besides the kids a pistol, figured make it easier on her that way."

"Sure. Easier." Colt slapped Tommy on the back and walked away. "Get back to work Conlon I'm not paying you to stand around a look pretty."

**-break-**

"You gotta be quick Mark," Tommy warned, "The other guy isn't going to wait around for you to make a decision." He shoved the young boy back rough, "He's gonna come at you fast and he's gonna hit hard.

Tommy smacked him with his glove and Mark ducked before kicking the padding Tommy held at his stomach.

After 3 weeks of training, Tommy had found out Mark was a fucking monster. The kid had this raw natural talent and put that to work fast. The only problem, Mark had a problem with authority. So training was always push and pull.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled hitting the kid again. "Focus or someone is going to knock your lights out." Mark just growled and threw a couple punches that Tommy easily blocked and countered.

And hour later Mark was on the bench exhausted. Tommy watched him from the ring and didn't feel sorry for him, kid worked hard and he earned the pain. Meant he was doing it right.

Tommy unwrapped the tape and crawled out of the ring. He stood in front of Mark and acknowledged him. "Nice work on the counters, still a bit early on the release though. We also gotta work on putting for force into your kicks but you'll get it."

Mark rested against the wall and nodded. "Jesus. I thought boxing was difficult. It's been what 3 weeks. Shit Tommy. I feel like I wanna die.

Tommy smirked "That's called success kid."

Mark laughed and just shook his head, "Man all I want is my bed and a giant piece of pizza. But I know all I'll get tonight is a 2 page essay and some protein shake you keep making me eat with a salad."

Tommy shrugged, "Diets Important, you knew that going in. And can't really talk bout education. Dropped out at 16 to take care of my ma before joining the corps."

"Wish I could do that." Mark admitted, "Drop out. Fight for a living. Elizabeth would hear nothing of that though. Doesn't matter, I'm her ward till 18, and if I don't get straight I am back in Juivie."

Tommy nodded and sat down, "Colt mentioned you had some trouble-"

Mark shrugged, "Just fell into the wrong crowd. Stupid stuff. Ya know?"

"All been there." Tommy agreed, he stood up and kicked the kid in good fun, "Now rest up and eat something. We got 45 min left before your sister gets here."

Mark groaned, "Why do I feel like the next 45 min are going to suck."

Tommy tossed him a towel, "You can quit anytime remember-"

"Shut up," Mark snapped. Tommy just shrugged, "Hey, not my time." Mark just watched Tommy walk away and took out a power bar and inhaled it. Getting ready for whatever Tommy had next.

**-break-**

Elizabeth had arrived early to the gym. Instead of waiting in Colts office she just sat around on some random bench in the gym reading a magazine as she waited for Mark to finish changing. Willing to admit though she did look a tad bit funny in scrubs just waiting, but she didn't care.

"Hey doc," one of the guys called from the ring, "Care to check me over?" he winked.

Elizabeth just ignored him; she didn't need to waste her energy.

The guy continued and stepped closer to the ropes around the ring, "You deaf doc, I'm talking to you."

Elizabeth turned the page, "I wish," she muttered. Normally one or two guys would try to talk to her whenever she came around. Most knew better, she could handle herself but some of the meatheads; they were quite intimidating so she normally kept to herself.

When the guy crawled through the ropes and walked over to her, she stilled and waited to see what he would do.

"I'm talking to you," The guy spit out, "It's polite to respond."

Elizabeth sighed and looked up from her chair, "Look. If my silence wasn't an answer, then let me be clear. No. I would not like to talk to you, frankly I don't even want to look at you."

His buddies laughed and he stepped forward, "You little-" Suddenly Tommy was there, walking between them.

"Problem here?" Tommy asked looking over to Elizabeth. The guy stepped back and put his hands up in defense. "Just talking Tommy. Just talking."

He walked away and Tommy walked over to Elizabeth, "You ok," He asked with a tenderness she had trouble believing came from this man.

"Course," She laughed it off, "It was nothing I couldn't handle. If I had a problem with meatheads I wouldn't let my brother in here." She shifted awkwardly. "So…where is the kid anyway?"

Tommy smirked and pointed behind him, "You know Mark."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I swear. The kid spends more time worrying about his looks than I do. Jesus. We are bout to be in a car for the next 30 min, who the hell is he going to impress."

Tommy shrugged, "Never know." He stepped over to the desk and began to shuffle some papers around and she got a good look at him. He was fresh from a sparring session, most likely with Mark. Tommy had a towel over his shoulder, but it didn't hide the sweat that masked his forehead. She took the moment to look at the ink he had on his body, she was curious about what they meant. She would never ask out of embarrassment though, she didn't need any attention to why she wanted to know.

"Hey sis," Mark spoke up walking over to them, breaking her stare. She smiled and laughed when she saw her brother. Freshly showered and combed hair, she was grateful he felt the need to wash after training but there was no need to prim and pamper.

"Jesus, what were you doing in there?" She teased, "Is your hair that important."

Mark shrugged, "The ladies love it." He dropped his locker keys on the table. "See you later Tommy."

"Night." Tommy said looking up from the desk and waved, "Safe driving Liz."

Elizabeth saluted Tommy, "Always," She took Marks bag from him, seeing the exhaustion on his face, "Come on kiddo, let's go home." Mark had no objections.

Elizabeth she buckled her seatbelt and Mark got settled next to her.

"You know next time Liz, he might catch you staring."

Elizabeth ignored him and turned her key in the ignition, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mark just laughed, "Sure. Don't worry sis, secret is safe with me. And if it makes you feel any better, I always catch him staring at you."

Elizabeth blushed and refused to speak not daring to touch that subject the entire ride back to the house.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Review :D? Questions, comments, concerns. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Cept the Original Characters. Everything else is Lionsgate.

**Authors Note:** So sorry for the long wait. Work took over my life along with a really bad flu, so I have been out of it. Rest assured this is not abandoned. I have chapters that need to be refreshed before I post them. I have a lot of this story already written. I hope you all enjoy this special treat.

Please review! I love the feedback, not that I don't like silent readers but reviewing is so important to writers on this site, lets us know we should keep on working through the bad and the good.

Love you all! xoxo. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Count the garden by the flowers, never by the leaves that fall. Count your life with smiles and not the tears that roll."- Anonymous_

Elizabeth yawned and walked into her kitchen. Turning on the coffee pot, she loathed the clock stating back with the numbers 5:45 am. Normally on her day off she wouldn't be up this early on the weekend, but her grandmother had an appointment and Elizabeth offered to take her. It was getting colder now in Burgh as they headed into winter, so she was kind of regretting these early morning appointments now.

Hearing the beep, the machine was done. Elizabeth walked over and picked up the pot, pouring herself a nice hot cup. Indulging in the lift she needed, she was unaware of the new presence entering the room. The latch of the kitchen door suddenly shot open and Mark, of all people walked inside the house.

She stated at him for a second confused, looking around the room before setting her cup down.

"That's so funny." She began "I could've swore that you didn't know the world existed before 10 on the weekends." Elizabeth teased.

Mark laughed and tugged his hoodie back; during their training over the last coiple weeks, Tommy has been giving me some cardio tips about running.

"Tommy kind of forced it out of me, though I am glad. Haven't felt this great in weeks." Mark acknowledged.

Elizabeth just raised her eyebrow and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. She lifted it to him and he shook his head.

"No thanks, I think I'm going take a shower and then rest a bit. It's fucking cold outside." He shivered.

Elizabeth could only laugh, "Welcome to Pittsburgh." He began to move towards the stairs, "HEY!" She called, he stopped and turned, "I'm going to go to grams for a bit. She has a doctor's appointment and I offered to drive."

Mark nodded, "Well, I have no school work for the weekend cause of the holiday so I was gonna take the bus and head to the movies. Meet up with a couple of friends from school. Probably check out the new action flick."

Elizabeth was hesitant to believe him. "When you say friends-"

"School friends" Mark assured, he paused and sighed, "Liz you gotta believe I don't talk to Rowley anymore. Not since I was arrested."

She accepted that, "Good. So do you need any money then?" She pointed to her purse, "There's a 20 in my bag if you -" Mark shook his head and raised up his hand.

"Na, been helping out around the gym after I finish my homework. Colt gave me a couple bucks. Said besides training I could do some part time stuff."

Elizabeth was surprised and grateful, "That's nice of him." She poured her cereal into a nearby bowl, "Keep in touch ok? Text me when you leave and when you get of the movies."

Mark laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I know MOM." He joked. "I'll check in for ya you worry wart."

Elizabeth smiled "Somebody's got too. Now go rest."

Mark saluted her and mumbled a 'give grams my love' as he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom.

**-break-**

Elizabeth and Marge, her grandmother, arrived at Liz's house around noon. Marge was restless and Liz loved her company, so offering lunch was nothing but genuine.

They were in the middle of a conversation about maybe getting a pet when a car door slammed out front. Elizabeth not expecting company got up from the table and looked out the window. Narrowing her eyes when she saw Carter 'Rowley' Collins waking up to her porch.

She turned to her grandmother.

"Grams," She said without hesitation, "Grab the phone. I may need you to call the police." She whispered, not daring to look away from the window yet.

"Why?" Her grandmother stood up concerned, "What's wrong? Who is it?"

Elizabeth snapped her head towards her grandmother and gave her a hard stare, "An old problem I thought was dealt with. Now please." She took the cordless phone and slid it across the table. "If he approaches, call 911. We have a restraining order."

Opening the front door she hesitated to grab the bat that was next to it. She walked outside and Rowley stopped, admiring the young woman.

"Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it Liz."

"Spare me the pleasantries Rowley. You can leave my property now." She pointed to his car with her bat.

The man in front of her just continued to smile, "Now is that anyway to treat an old friend."

"I'm not your friend nor one of your goons." Elizabeth spit out, "Mark is done with you. I'm done with you. Leave us the hell alone."

He took a step forward; Elizabeth took one as well, her grip tightening. She was not going to let him intimidate her.

"Afraid I can't do that Sweetheart. See before the misunderstanding-"

"You mean his arrest," she sneered, raising the bat. "I should beat the living shit out of you for what you put me and my family through."

Rowley laughed, "Mark could make his own decisions."

"Mark is a child. A CHILD Carter." She reasoned, "You disrespected him, and most importantly;y me."

Carter straightened his tie and shrugged, "Does not matter. What does is that Marks last fight cost me a pretty penny. I need to collect what I am owed."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and stood in front of this man not amused, "No. Mark told me he never took any money."

"No." Rowley continued, " He never took any money's but those fights he did were shall we say off the books. And that last one. Mark told me to do double or nothing, and he lost. So I am here to collect."

Elizabeth looked at him disgusted, "Maybe you shouldn't gamble on children. For god sake-"

Rowley stepped forward quick and grabbed the bat, Elizabeth refused to budge. He brought her close, "Oh your brother had all the right means. It was a tragic loss, losing him. But now I need the payment. Soon."

"How much?" Elizabeth she hissed.

Rowley looked away before answering, "Ten thousand."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head in disbelief. Rowley let go of the bat and took a step back.

"Unless, give me one night Elizabeth. One night with you and all his troubles go away."

Elizabeth spit at his feet instantly.

"You are a piece of filth Collins, it would be a cold day in hell before I came near you and your-"

Rowley sneered and backhanded her hard across the face. She fell to the ground, "Learn some respect." He hissed in a low whisper.

Holding her cheek, Elizabeth turned to look at this man with a deadly expression. Letting go of the bat she stood up and wiped a small trickle of blood on the side of her lip. Without any fear or doubt she pulled her first back, and punched him square in the face.

He stumbled away in shock.

"You forget Mr. Collins, I grew up around pieces of shit like yourself and I will not be bought. My father was a talented man and he taught me how to defend myself, scum like you do not scare me. Now if you can do me a favor, please get the FUCK off my property." She asked politely.

Wiping blood from his nose, he shook his head in disappointment, "That was a mistake Ms. Phillips."

Elizabeth shook her head, "The mistake was standing by why you tried to ruin my brothers life."

She could hear the sirens in the distance. She smirked.

"Looks like someone called the cops"

He lunged and she reached for the bat and stood ready.

"Try it! I'd love to take this bat to your pretty little face."

Conflicted he stood there, becoming angrier by the second, "I should have you arrested for assault!"

She straightened herself up and looked the man up and down before scoffing, "Besides. You may be powerful. But even you can't slide from a court ordered restraining order. I suggest you leave before I press charges for violating it. And for assault."

Rowley spit on her lawn and nodded, "Ten thousand dollars Ms. Phillips. I intend to collect."

"You'll get your money, every fucking cent and then you will leave us alone." She challenged.

The man hurried back to his vehicle before driving away. When the police arrived she explained the situation. A drunk man had approached her and she was grateful the police arrived.

Stepping inside the house, she drew her cell phone from her coat pocket. Dialing Mark's number without a second glance.

* * *

When Mark stepped inside his house 2 hours later he knew something was wrong. Elizabeth stood leaning against the kitchen sink while his grandmother looked on from the island table.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Rowley came to visit today Mark," Elizabeth stated, getting straight to the point. "Want to let in on the reason why?"

Mark shook his head confused, "Elizabeth! No- I have no idea-"

"Damn it mark!" Elizabeth screamed, "Don't lie to me! I am sick of it."

"I'm not!" He pleaded, "I told you I'm done with Rowley! Elizabeth you gotta believe me."

She laughed, "No. I'm tired." She whispered, " All I have done is try. I've tried to think positive but Mark. God mark how could you be do stupid! Fighting for money."

He looked away suspicious, "I don't know what-"

"STOP." She screamed pushing herself from the sink and walking towards him with a menacing gaze, "I know all about it. The gambling the bets, for god sakes he came to our house Mark."

He stared at his sister, "I never bet. Never took any of that money, Elizabeth you have to believe me. Please," he begged.

"Ten thousand dollars Mark-"

"It was dumb! He told me it was a simple fight and that it was double or nothing! The guy had the upper hand from the start and I lost. That's why I beat the other guy to escape! I had to get out of there because Rowley blamed me."

She just shook her head, "And now he is looking for the money."

"YBut Elizabeth I swear I never took money."

"You fought for it though." She whispered, "Under the table with crooks. Dangerous people. " She took a step back and laughed, "God haven't I taught you anything."

Mark became enraged, "You know what. Fuck you Elizabeth! I can't do this anymore" He screamed, starling her and their grandmother, "All you ever want to see if the bad in me! You never focus on me changing! I never lied! You never give me the change even get a fucking word-"

"That's enough!" Marge scolded, "We are family, you don't talk to each other like this."

"Then tell her." Mark pointed to his sister, "She won't listen to me. She never has."

He walked away from the kitchen, going to grab his coat. Elizabeth followed him.

"Don't you dare walk out that door." She scolded, as she went to grab his arm and he twisted away and grabbed her in return to hold her, then went to punch on reflex. Luckily he stopped before he could hit her. Mark instantly let go and backed away. She saw the look of fear in his eyes before he bolted. Elizabeth could just stare. Rubbing the bruise forming on her arm.

**-break-**

As soon as Mark had left Elizabeth called Colt. Letting him know to keep an eye out for her younger brother. Colt calmed her down and told her not to worry, the kid would show up sooner or later. And not 3 hours later Colt saw the young man make his way into the small diner across the street. Tommy had been over dropping off some equipment when Colt told him what went down. Tommy told Colt not to worry and he would handle it.

Walking inside, Tommy didn't wait to announce himself before sliding in front of Mark at the booth.

Mark sat there shuffling around some mashed potatoes on his plate. A lukewarm soda to his right showing no signs of being finished.

"You alright kid?" Tommy questioned.

Mark shrugged "Dunno. I suppose you're here to take me home."

Tommy shook his head and motioned for the waitress's. "Can I get a coffee." She nodded and left.

He studied the kid for a hot second and could tell he as having some serious problems staying composed. His coffee was delivered and he welcomed the bitter shake of the cold leaving.

"You wanna tell me why Colt got a call from your sis saying you ran?" He pushed.

Marks gaze shifted, "That's none of your fucking business. I don't have to tell you shit."

Tommy set his cup down and lowered his gaze. "Curse at me again and I'll pop you one. I didn't come here for a fight but don't think for one second that smart mouth is going to save you from anything. Now tell me, what the hell happened." He warned.

"Rowley." Mark sighed, "The guy I was fighting for, he came to visit Elizabeth today at our house."

"Rowley Collins? Carter Collins, that Rowley?" He questioned, Mark nodded, and Tommy let out a breath, "Shit Mark."

Mark understood, "I know. I lost a big fight before I got out and he lost a lot of money that he wants back."

"How much is a lot." Tommy pondered.

Mark hesitated before speaking, "Ten thousand."

"Jesus Christ kid." Tommy Cursed under his breath.

Mark sighed. "When I got home today Elizabeth was just there and went off. Screaming at me, saying how I lied and that how hurt she was I had been fighting for money. I tried to tell her I never took a cent but she just wouldn't stop! Then she told me he came by tried to proposition her and grams said she hit him but fuck Tommy I was so mad. She tried to hid it but I saw her cheek. He hit her. So I wanted to find him. Make sure he would never touch her again. But-"

Tommy could tell he wasn't finished then what.

"She grabbed me, and without a second thought I almost hit her. My own sister. I would never! I was just so mad. I think she knows that but I didn't stay. I left and I got on the bus to go to Rowley, but ended up here."

Tommy was quiet for a long time before speaking, absorbing it all.

"Don't worry about the money and don't worry about Rowley." He assured the young boy, "I'll handle that. But you need to go home. Elizabeth is probably going out of her mind and the last thing she would have wanted is you coming home with your face kicked in. You hear me. You stay away from Carter Collins and his crew."

Mark nodded.

"Another thing." Tommy stood up, "You lay a hand to your sister again and we are going to have words. That fucking clear?"

Mark nodded "Crystal."

Tommy pulled out his wallet and tossed some bills on the table. "Get your suit I'm taking you home."

Mark stared at the man confused, "You don't down a car."

Tommy shrugged, "Got one now. Don't make a deal out of it."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you all liked it. I know there was no Elizabeth/Tommy but I needed to get some of the family issues going down.


End file.
